In the field of multi-view image coding technology, it is expected that images can be encoded by effectively using the correlation between different view images. For this purpose, a disparity concept is proposed, which is defined as an offset between two projection points of one same spatial point on different image planes.
A disparity estimation operation is needed for acquiring accurate disparity. The disparity estimation is a procedure for finding a disparity vector of a pixel or block in a reference frame which corresponds to a current frame, under a given rule. The disparity vector is the disparity value to be determined.
Currently, disparity vectors between different views are closely related to location parameters of cameras between different views. The estimation operation on the disparity vector can be performed more accurately by effectively using location information of each view camera, thereby improving the encoding/decoding efficiency.
However, nowadays there is no technology for accurately acquiring the disparity vector at a decoding end so as to perform decoding and improve encoding/decoding efficiency.